


Stirring Beasts

by spotty_lion



Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hrothgar Warrior of Light, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Urianger Augurelt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/pseuds/spotty_lion
Summary: ‘Art thou… certain about this, Jack?’ Urianger said, pulling his thin robe closer to him in an attempt to cover himself up some more.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135331
Kudos: 8





	Stirring Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write smut and I feel like you can tell, but sometimes you gotta write about an elf getting railed to feel something

‘Art thou… certain about this, Jack?’ Urianger said, pulling his thin robe closer to him in an attempt to cover himself up some more. 

Jack swallowed, the image of his boyfriend in the outfit he had given him that morning clinging to his thoughts. It was difficult to think of much else when his cock was throbbing between his legs. ‘I’m most certain, love,’ he breathed. ‘But if you’re uncomfortable-‘

‘No… no, this is… I believe rather a fetching look.’

As the silken purple robe fell from the elezen’s slim shoulders, the hrothgar sucked in a breath. A shorter, see-through robe framed Urianger’s form now, hanging against his sides like a bouquet of honeysuckle. The white colouring of the satin contrasted against his pale skin like a snow-covered moon; the ice of the fabric made the dusting of blushing petals over Urianger’s chest and neck all the more brighter. More satin covered his pectoral muscles, hiding the scars that the elezen regarded with such shyness, accentuating the bulge of skin, enlarging them, enticing Jack into wanting to reach out and  _ touch _ . Circled around his waist and thighs were patterns of flowers and leaves, joined together by thin strips of vine, all touched with icy fingers. The only piece of fabric that was not see-through was that of which covered the folds between his legs.

Jack’s mouth grew dry as he took his boyfriend’s beauty in. ‘Yes, I believe this  _ is _ a very fetching look for you.’

The elezen smiled and looked at the floor, a hand raising to scratch the back of his neck. ‘Thou thinkest so?’ he asked, cheeks dusted with rose petals.

The hrothgar raised his hands, fingers hovering over Urianger’s skin. ‘May I?’

At his nod, Jack’s hands came to rest on Urianger’s sides, thumbs aligning with the scars on his chest. He slid them up to circle pink nubs, the fabric sliding against his thumb and Urianger’s skin like water lapping against the shore. The elezen closed his eyes and breathed out with a hum of pleasure. ‘That feel good?’ Jack asked.

Urianger nodded. ‘By the Twelve,  _ yes _ .’

Jack lowered his head and pressed his nose to the bare skin of Urianger’s belly, the elezen’s long fingers threading into his mane. His thumbs still worked at rubbing the scholar’s nipples, pulling moans from his throat as he rubbed and twisted harder and harder. 

Urianger felt his tension bleed from his muscles as though Jack had pulled the tense thread that had been knitting them together. When his boyfriend had brought up the idea of lingerie in the first place, he had been rather apprehensive to say the least. He was not proud to admit that his tongue had tripped over itself more than a few times as he tried to process his feelings on the matter. He had agreed to keep Jack happy. There had been lava pooling in his stomach as he had seen the white satin laid out for him, the mark of Jack’s departing kiss before he left to wait in their bedroom weighing heavy on his neck. The fabric had burned as he pulled the various frilled pieces over his skin, hot teeth piercing his skin, leaving marks in their wake. But he had not expected to feel like  _ this _ . The fabric had cooled down in its burning touch to slip against his skin with icy tenderness, and it ignited warmth and spat out pleasurable sparks wherever it touched, and his cheeks heated as he felt himself growing wetter between his legs as the touching increased in sensuality.

Jack’s lips strayed from Urianger’s tummy to his chest, tongue dancing over the fabric, seeking out a pert nipple that his hand had abandoned. A hand that now slipped down to the edge of the elezen’s panties, from which Jack could smell his arousal. The scholar let out a quiet groan as his boyfriend’s lips hooked onto his nipple, short fur rustling against the thin fabric that lay over his skin.

The hrothgar’s thumb slid between fabric and hip, tugging at the panties to drag them down Urianger’s slender thighs. A primal beast in him snarled and strained to shove its nose between the elezen’s legs, to drink deep of his essence, to press its cock to his red centre, to push into him until he could not push anymore, to thrust in until he was raw and screaming. And perhaps he would have done that, had Urianger’s hand not fallen on top of his to stop him.

‘Wait… I… I wouldst have thou taketh me… wearing these,’ he said quietly, voice sore with his lust.

Jack looked up, a smile stretching his lips around Urianger’s nipple. ‘As you wish, my dear,’ he hummed against the elezen’s skin.

His hand went from Urianger’s hip to between his legs, tempting a breathless moan to fall from the elezen’s lips. His fingers brushed and pressed against sensitive spots, thighs trembling as a dark stain blossomed against ice white. Thin hands gripped firm shoulders to keep shaking legs from collapsing. 

‘Well, well, look at you,’ Jack hummed, lowering his muzzle to rest on Urianger’s navel, dragging his tongue along soft muscles as he went. His nose was filled with the heady scent of the elezen’s arousal, strong yet sweet, filling his senses, tempting the primal beast in his belly to claim and take and  _ mate _ .

His tongue could not help but reach out to taste, who could blame him when his boyfriend looked so perfect, coming apart with his lust? His finger moved the fabric aside to allow his tongue to swipe along soaked folds. He tasted like fine wine, strong and heady, underlined with a touch of sweetness. He tasted like the stars and the moon, the bite of magic tingling on his tongue, the tremble of frost prickling against his teeth. He tasted like home.

A purr slipped from his lips as Urianger’s hands tangled in his mane and pushed him further between his legs, pushed his tongue deeper, pushed him closer. The elezen groaned as Jack’s tongue entered him, licking at sensitive walls, plunging in and out of him, before pulling out to languidly lick his swollen clit. As his tongue swept over the hard nub, Urianger cried out, shots of pleasure firing through him. He whimpered as Jack’s tongue left his clit to move to his inner thighs, kissing and licking, with just the barest hint of teeth.

‘Thy tongue is… talented,’ he said, his voice almost a mewl, trembling like the rest of his body.

The hrothgar leaned back, a light blazing in his gaze now, and he stood. Urianger looked up at him, a smile on his lips. ‘Art thou going to take me? I can see it in thine eyes; how thou  _ yearnest _ to take me apart, how thou  _ longst _ to spread me open and plant thy seed,’ he said. ‘And how  _ I _ , in turn, beg for thee to do so.’

They were close enough that Urianger’s words rustled between the strands of Jack’s fur, stinging him with the elezen’s want, and it made him crumble. With a primitive snarl, Jack gripped Urianger’s thighs and lifted him up, the scholar grabbing the hrothgar’s shoulders in his panic, a yelp falling from his mouth. He growled near the pointed ear, tongue creeping out and licking at it. Urianger gasped sharply, body shivering as lust gripped him with a harsh hold.

The hrothgar turned and dropped Urianger onto the bed, the elezen bouncing a little as his back hit the mattress. Urianger looked up at Jack through his eyelashes, his legs falling open for his boyfriend to slip between, sunlit eyes wide and lips parted in submission.

‘Good boy,’ Jack growled into Urianger’s ear as he kissed his neck.

‘Jack… I beg of thee,’ the elezen whined, hands curling into the hrothgar’s fur on his shoulders, ‘I yearn to feel you within me.’

The beast in Jack’s belly, the one that had stirred at the first glimpse of Urianger in lingerie, purred at the elezen’s words. Teeth glittered with drool as it bared its teeth, a predatory grin stretching its features, delight curling in its chest at the sight of Urianger being so  _ needy _ , something that not many others saw.

Pressing a final kiss to Urianger’s neck, Jack lowered himself down the elezen’s body, kissing every line of muscle, every curve of bone, every part of skin that he could, pulling gasps from his boyfriend’s throat. He lingered to suckle on a patch of moonlighted skin on the elezen’s thigh, catching his teeth against it.

And then he moved to place his lips over the scholar’s clothed folds, the warmth of his mouth making Urianger shudder. They stayed like that for a time, with Urianger’s need growing and blossoming like a vine, spurred on by the heat flowing across him from Jack’s mouth. His lips quivered as he opened them to say, ‘ _ Please _ .’

Jack smiled against the fabric, the stretch of his lips making Urianger whimper. ‘That was what I wanted to hear,’ he said, pressing a firm kiss over the elezen’s clothed clit before he pulled away and lined himself up.

Urianger looked down between his legs, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he saw Jack’s large bulge through his underwear. He began to move so that he could tug the hrothgar’s cock free, but Jack’s own hands did it for him, the sight of his hard cock bobbing after being pulled from the confines of his underwear made yet more heat drip between his own legs.

A quiet gasp fell from his lips as Jack’s finger pushed aside the strip of fabric that lay between his cock and the elezen’s centre. With one hand he kept the panties to the side, while with the other, he pushed his thumb through wet slick, pushing apart fragile folds, revealing a dripping entrance, red with desperation. Urianger’s thighs trembled as Jack moved his hips forward, his cock gliding through the same path that his thumb had.

And then, Jack took hold of his cock and guided the head of it to push through the elezen’s aching entrance. Urianger tilted his head back and groaned as the hrothgar began to sink into him, as his body stretched around the girth being pushed inside him, finally feeding the need to have a cock inside him that curled in his belly. Urianger lifted his legs to wrap around Jack’s waist, squeezing against him to pull him closer, even when he was buried within him to the hilt.

Urianger’s hands went to the back of Jack’s neck as the hrothgar leaned down to suck a hickey onto the junction between neck and shoulder, curling in the thick strands of mane there. Jack’s hips started to roll, pulling almost all the way out of his boyfriend before pushing back in.

He wanted to be rough; he wanted to pin Urianger to the bed and thrust into him so hard and so fast that he forgot his own name and screamed his throat raw. He wanted to let the beastly pool of lust and desire in his belly burn into his skin, melt into his veins, sink deep into the elezen. He wanted to bite down on Urianger’s long neck, puncture the skin, make him bleed as hard as he would make him cum, while his hips snapped and balls slapped against the elezen’s arse, the sound of skin loud enough for any to hear.

But he didn’t.

Not yet.

Urianger was so pent up, so electric with lust, so desperate for anything that even the slow pace that Jack was going at was enough to make him gasp and moan. Jack lifted his head, his pupils dark and his lips lifted to show a sliver of teeth, and watched his boyfriend’s face.

There was something ironic about the way that Urianger was so expressive without the confines of the hood to shield him. His mouth was drawn down, loose in his ecstasy, his eyes half-shut, nectarine pools taken by a dark puddle of ink that lapped and quivered as Jack rocked his hips. From his lips fell golden breaths, littered with rose petals; his pleasure was intense, like a dragon’s cave, with flame-licked rocks that crumbled beneath the weight of the heat, and smoke that filled the air and made it hard to breathe. But Jack inhaled deeply, sucking the thick smog into his lungs, letting it fill him, becoming the only thing he knew, so that everything else around him fell away and it was just him and Urianger. Just him and Urianger on this bed. Just him on top of Urianger, with his cock thrusting inside him.

His pace could not stay slow for long, not when soot lined his lungs and filled his nostrils. Louder moans started to dribble from Urianger’s lips as his core was pressed into, was rubbed and squeezed. Jack, too, grunted and groaned each time his cock glided against the elezen’s warm centre. The sharp sound of furred balls slapping against red skin grew louder and louder until it filled the room, the sound of slick squelching between them weaving through it, louder and louder, until it was punctured with a harsh yelp as Urianger felt the catch of Jack’s slowly growing shaft.

‘Jack, Jack, Jack,’ the elezen chanted, his teeth gritting, his walls clenching.

Jack lowered his muzzle to Urianger’s neck, nose nudging at the sensitive edge of his pointed ear. The elezen gasped and panted into the hrothgar’s ear, fingers gripping the long fur on the large chest above him, a long moan shuddering from his throat. The sound of slick against skin was loud, echoing off the walls. 

And then Jack’s rhythm stuttered and a snarl slipped past his teeth that had sunk into Urianger’s shoulder as he came. The elezen let out a loud cry as his boyfriend’s knot swelled inside of him, stretching him and filling him.

Around the girth inside him, his walls clenched and his back arched, thighs squeezing against furred hips. Jack purred as he felt Urianger cum around his cock, lifting his head to look at his boyfriend’s face, morphed with his pleasure, and then reached down with his hand, fingers seeking out the elezen’s swollen clit. 

‘Jack…’ Urianger groaned.

He whimpered as his clit was rubbed, Jack knowing his body so well, knowing just how to make him moan and whine, knowing just how to make his hips buck and his fingers clench. He avoided the second orgasm as long as he could, Urianger’s skin prickling, stars twinkling on his sweating skin.

Until, mere moments after the first, Urianger was shouting and shaking again, walls clenching, hips bucking, throat moaning.

Once the stars had stilled on his skin, Urianger looked up at Jack with a wicked glint in his nectarine gaze. Long fingers reached down between them, brushing against fur until he reached the hard stiffness of Jack’s cock locked inside him. Soft fingertips reached past damp folds to rub at the bottom of his knot, pulling a sharp hiss from Jack’s teeth. Urianger’s finger refused to stop, pushing further in to reach more of the swollen shaft, until-- 

‘Mmh… sensitive… agh!’ the hrothgar dropped his head again to the elezen’s shoulder to sink his teeth into skin as his body shuddered with a dry orgasm, his cock pulsing inside his boyfriend, wanting to fill him with yet more cum.

The elezen let out a breathy chuckle, rubbing his forehead into Jack’s neck, nuzzling in the affectionate way that he knew the hrothgar liked. His efforts were rewarded when his nuzzle was answered with Jack’s soft fur rubbing over his face as if it were the last thing that he would live to do. There was passion there, perhaps more than in any kiss, and it warmed Urianger’s heart to feel it.

Jack purred as he rolled onto his back, clutching Urianger to his chest so that the elezen could lay comfortably on top of him until the knot that stuck them together breathed out and allowed them to slip apart. The hrothgar nuzzled his face against Urianger’s sharp cheek, the elezen returning it lazily. They did not have to speak, for their actions shouted loud enough to be heard.


End file.
